


Jedi YouTubers

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: An idea for YouTubers as Jedi
Series: Fics I'll Never Write [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287677
Kudos: 4





	Jedi YouTubers

I was meandering around the internet the other day when I came across a fanart of Jack & Anti as Jedi & Sith and I was reminded of an idea I had for a Star Wars/YouTuber fusion I had completely forgotten about.  
Now I’m hardly an expert on Star Wars fandom. I haven’t even seen all the movies yet. Let alone all the tv series, cartoons & novelisations that may or may not be still considered cannon.  
But you can’t read a bunch of fic in a fandom and not pick up some things and I’m not going to try and turn this into a proper fic anyway so it doesn’t matter.  
Set back before the prequels just because there were an abundant of Jedi around for our YouTubers to be.  
Let’s start with Jack since it was a fan art of him that reminded me of this idea.

Jack’s twin brother died either in the womb or just after they were born. They were both strong in the force so he became a force ghost.  
As soon as Jack learns to speak, he’s more likely to be talking with his imagery friend Anti than anyone else.  
And then he gets sent to the Jedi temple and eventually someone catches on.  
This person sees the force ghost of Anti hanging around as the ultimate form of attachment and manages to scare Jack about becoming a Sith. Or maybe they are kinder about it and explain how you are supposed to let go into the force and not be selfish and keep people from moving on. Either way, Jack gets convinced to say goodbye to Anti. Anti even agrees since they’re both just little kids, they believe things adults tell them. They don’t want to be bad. But they’ve been together their whole lives, no matter how convinced they are of doing what’s right there a part of both of them that doesn’t want to let go. So instead of becoming one with the force, little baby Anti just hides deep inside Jack and sleeps. If there’s any conscious decision behind it he probably just figures he’s just going to wait until Jack also become a force ghost and they’ll join the force together.  
So Jack grows up as a normal temple child, he’s a little loud & rambunctious but in time he becomes a padawan and heads off for his first mission with his master.  
Oh, maybe his master should be Robin (pixlpit). That’d be fun.

Anyway, Jack’s first mission is helping on a planet struck by some wired plague. The rich can afford the vaccines of whatever but the workers can’t. They’re there with medicine and to try to help talks as the workers strike or something. (BTW I really did think of this _way_ before the current pandemic so don’t read into to this.) They aren’t there for long when it all boils over and there’s a riot and Jack gets separated from Robin. He ends up running to the middle of nowhere and starts to get sick from the plague thing. Jack’s not too worried at first since he knows if he can just get back to Robin he can get cured and things will be fine but it seems like this thing effects force abilities so instead of being able to find his way back he becomes even more lost. He’s getting sicker & sicker and just before he passes out he manages to stumble onto some sort of secret base.  
And the Sith living there recognises him as a padawan and kidnaps him.  
I was thinking of the plague being some sort of parasite that effects the eye, with a creature that starts grown in the eye socket and at the last stage of the disease it bursts out leaving it’s victims to bleed out if the don’t get help and certainly losing the eye. The creature then joins the swarm to go on to attack other lifeforms and the cycle continues.  
Only it turns out that it’s not actually a natural parasite. The Sith that kidnaps Jack was trying to create some sort of stealth servant that he could use to infect people with and/or control them. Only it turns out he’s not really much of a Sith. He actually was an angry biologist that stumbled onto some sort of Sith archive wile studying the planets fauna. A Sith Holocron opened up for him and indoctrinated him into the way of the Dark Side but the guy really wasn’t all that powerful. Darth Sidious and the rest don’t even know about him because his scam with the eyeball parasite is his first one and it’s got him nowhere so far.  
But now he’s kidnaped a padawan so if he can get the kid to fall to the Dark Side he’ll have an apprentice and thus be a real Sith, right?  
The Holocron may be constantly mocking Darth Loser for being so bad at everything.  
Also the parasite that pops out of Jack is defective and decides to hang around the padawan instead of infecting others (It’s Sam. I may have a bit of a running theme of how he appears in my fics huh)  
So Jack is stuck with Darth Loser and in massive amounts of pain because it doesn’t matter how nice Sam ends up being the little guy still burst out of his head. Maybe Darth Loser gives him a cyborg eye if he’ll be his apprentice or maybe Jack gets one later but right now he’s still kind of delusional and the hideout they’re in is shielding him from the force. And Darth Loser stats torturing him and stuff.  
So Anti wakes up.  
He makes sure Jack stays asleep and takes up Darth Loser on being his apprentice. He has no loyalty to the Jedi, he was still a little kid when he went ‘asleep’. It’s easy for Darth loser to stoke that into hatred. So Anti learns all he can but eventually realises just how much of a loser the guy really is and in the great tradition of the Sith kills him and strikes out on his own. But now he’s no longer being shielded Robin finds him and Jack wakes up.

If I was actually writing this I’d have to figure out how long it takes Jack to realise what happened and when the rest of the Jedi find out but I don’t have much of a plot to go with this other then the fact the Jedi council end up basically grounding him in the temple. After all, he may have a Sith _in_ him but Jack _himself_ is still a Jedi so there is not much they can do about it.  
Jack ends up with a bunch of the older problem younglings.

Like Mark.  
The jedi temple has a lot of Sith artefacts hidden away. Some of which can only be accessed by using the Dark Side so they’re hidden away. But some of them can also be accessed but blood relatives of the Sith who made it. After all, the Sith don’t give up attachment like Jedi. During a tour of the archives or something Mark accidently opens one. When the Jedi masters investigated they discovered that Mark was actually a descendent of a Sith so can access a bunch of their stuff. The Jedi council is left in an odd position because of that since Mark isn’t Dark himself but can now help the archivist with getting info on the Sith. But the Darkside is dangerous so they can’t just let Mark follow the normal path of Jedi and so keep him in the temple.  
I could possibly tie this back to Jack and say the Sith Holocron he has is Mark’s ancestor. The ancestor is totally Darkiplier btw.  
Warfstache is some smuggler or something Mark bumps into that acts like he knows him and Dark but never gives any straight answers and always disappears if a Jedi Knight is around.  
This all a great set up for a plot I do not have.

You know, when I originally thought of this idea I think I started with Game Grumps.  
So I don’t know much about the other force users in the extended universe but I think there’s a group of Dark Side users that aren’t Sith called the Nightsisters. I think I remember hearing that they are a matrilineal society so the man are below them but are used as guards and stuff? I’m not sure. I think Darth Maul is one of them.  
Whatever, I guess if I was writing this I’d find out more info or make up a different group but my idea was that Danny was a Nightbrother and so was Ninja Brian. Only Brian figured really early on that Danny was never going to cut it, he was too nice, so he smuggled Danny off to be ‘found’ by the Jedi. Maybe falsifying documents or something to get around being too old to train. Danny is happy in the temple but he still meets up with Brain in secret sometimes. I don’t think the Jedi council knows about it but maybe they suspect something so he’s kept with the other troublesome younglings.  
Arin, on the other hand, had a fairly normal Jedi upbringing but he figured out for himself that he’d never make a Jedi Knight. He likes anger too much. (He has a pink lightsabre, because of course he does, but that’s a little too close to red for peoples comfort). He’s never actually used the Dark Side, he just yells a lot, so he was never kicked out or anything but he’s pretty much just waiting to age out and go his own way. He’s not too bummed about it, it’s the will of the force and all that.

I haven’t figured out what other YouTubers should be in this. Is MatPat a padawan who fell in love and is thinking of leaving the order to marry?  
Is Nate there? Maybe deciding music is better than the force and thinking about leaving as well.  
Is Ethan just a clumsy kid how no amount of meditating will calm down?

I don’t know.  
But they would all be in the same ‘lets keep an eye on them’ group in the temple so they’d all know each other.

I did have an idea that some sort of plot could be kicked off when Anakin goes and destroys the temple and kills all the younglings. They were in there own area, because there just a bit too much trouble to keep with the regular kids, and manage to sneak out in all the chaos. The ones with access to Dark Side stuff cover the rest from Darth Vader and the empire as they escape.  
I have no idea what would happen then. Space adventures as they avoid the empire I guess. Maybe the group becoming some sort of wired mix of Dark & Light side force users.

I don’t know, that’s all I got.


End file.
